


Aria of a Broken Promise

by RiriIsTaken



Series: Stammi Vicino [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Character's Name Spelled as Viktor, Forgetful Victor, M/M, Victor in Russia, Victor is a jerk, Victor's POV, a lovable jerk, idk what else to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-28
Updated: 2017-03-28
Packaged: 2018-10-12 01:20:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10478856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RiriIsTaken/pseuds/RiriIsTaken
Summary: A side story to 'Stand by Me', showing Viktor's PoV in Russia. His struggles and experiences of growing up under the spotlight.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back! And with a new one shot. This is Viktor's point of view and his experiences in Russia. Not much in dialogues and shorter than 'Stand by Me', but I think I managed to get his view across. This has not been beta-read so please point out if you notices some typos or mistakes.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Yuri! On Ice. I just play around with the story.
> 
> Please enjoy the story!

When Viktor Nikiforov went back to Russia, he had expected the additional workload he was to do. But expecting and experiencing is different from one another. The strenuous schedule made it harder for Viktor to get in contact with Yuri. Of course he did all that he can just so he can give some time to leave a message to the Japanese boy. He always checks the time difference between their countries first before calling Yuri. But there are times that he just can't find the time, with his schedule hectic enough, often falling asleep after finishing training either from the gym or the rink.

And Viktor was happy. He was finally going to be a professional figure skater, he has the chance to make his stand on the ice and his family has never been more proud of him. There was also the fact that his day always starts with skating and ends with it also. His dream was coming true and for Viktor it was the best achievement he could ever receive always made time for Yuri, staying up at night even though he was tired, just to talk to one another. Or to just hear each other voices. Sometimes, Viktor would fall asleep to the soft voice of Yuri talking quietly on the other line. His Yuri was his salvation and saving grace.

But it didn't stay long.

* * *

During the years, Viktor had made a name for himself, he was now regarded as the Rising Star of Figure Skating in Russia. Ever since he returned to his home country, his schedule was filled with practices. Go to the studio in the first half of the morning, the rink for the rest of the morning till half of the afternoon, then to the gym till the sun sets before returning once again to the studio for ballet and dance lessons. It was a strenuous schedule for the then eleven years old boy. But Viktor persevered and now all those hard work had payed off. He was now a world renown figure skater. He was ridiculously rich because of his sponsors and winnings. But even with all of this he had forgotten the most important person in his life.

It was unintentional, but it just happened. Like how the spring ends and the cold starts to seep in the warmth and winter follows. Many friends drifted apart after months or maybe years of separation. Relationships also do not last as long, well Viktor thinks so, and for, him forgetting Yuri, forgetting his promise - his vows - were just part of life. Everything has to end at some point. And for him, it was better that they had separated when they were still young, careless about the world and free to do what they want. Viktor can get quite forgetful at times, and he considered his promise as child's play and had forgotten it after experiencing what he felt was the adult life.

He was fifteen when he first had lost his virginity. Even younger than then first taste the pleasures of the flesh and the life of a rebellious teen phase of clubbing and going out to parties every night.

His parents while disappointed with his actions, never told the teen off of his behaviour since it had not affected his performances in practice and during competitions.

But life for him was not always sunshine's and roses. He also experienced ridicule over his over extra personality and flamboyant nature. His air - headed attitude and ability to infuriate even the most calm person had made most people to put him in a pedestal. One day he was the perfect Ice Prince then the next second he was the social outcast. Many of the friends he had, those that had led him to the dark path, had left him and some had even spread rumours that made the media speculate on what and who the Ice Prince of Russia truly was. It took Yakov and his family to pull some strings to sooth the mark left on Viktor's image. And while the media and fans had calmed down, it left a mark on the almost perfect world of Viktor Nikiforov.

It was then that he perfected his mask, hiding his true feelings under the pretence of the perfect Ice Prince on and off the ice. Distancing himself from his rink mates and fellow competitors. He never tried to socialise with people, aside from official meetings, only giving in to Yakov's glare to even talk with his sponsors during banquets.

And during those dark years he never once thought of the person waiting for him. The person who believed in him when no one did and the person that has supported him and never left his side during his darkest moments.

* * *

_"Hey Vikor?" Yuri asked, one day, while they were under the night sky, the stars shinning brightly above them._

_"Hm?" Viktor turns his head to look at the six years old Yuri, chubby cheeks red and brown eyes sparkling even brighter than the stars and moon above. (And if Viktor's heart skipped a beat, well no one knew except for him.)_

_"Long hair suits you better." A shy smile was on the child's face._

_"Then I guess I won't cut it then. Even just for Yuri's sake!" He laughed loud and bright at the delighted look in Yuri's face. Pinching those chubby cheeks when it turned a shade brighter._

And even if he didn't remember his dream, a smile was on his face when he woke up. His head a little clearer and heart a little lighter, he was ready to face the day.

* * *

He was dramatic. He wants to keep surprising the people, because it was the only way to keep up his image of being the Ice King. And it was because of that that he never cut his hair.

And his mask stayed on.

* * *

Skating was his life. And now at the age of nineteen, we was considered the Star of Russia. He had been surprising the world left and right with his programs, never lowering down the scale but setting goals higher than before. And he was contented with what he has.

Even though underneath it all, he knew he was missing something.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it. And don't forget to send me your thoughts and suggestions.


End file.
